


She’s a, She’s a lady

by Lovelyybitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, This Is STUPID, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyybitch/pseuds/Lovelyybitch
Summary: Kuroo falls in love with someone who isn’t Kenma
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	She’s a, She’s a lady

Kenma knew he was gay from a young age. He never had an interest in girls, he would always find himself starting at boys. One boy happened to be his best friend Kuroo, Kenma has liked Kuroo some they were kids. Of course he would never tell the boy. Kenma now wishes he would him told him.

It was a normal day at practice, Lev was getting yelled at by Yaku, Yamamoto was talking to Kuroo about a girl he was crushing on, Kenma was on his switch in the corner too focused on playing a game rather then paying attention to the rest of theteam, then it happened. A girl ran into the gym holding almost tripping over one of the volleyballs that was left on the floor, dropping her bag. The team looked over to where the sudden noise came from. The girl blushed before scrabbling over to Kuroo and giving him the paper.

Kuroo read over the paper before nodding and looking up. "Alright this is our new Manager Kikyo!" Kuroo yelled out as if the team couldn't hear him in the silent gym. Yamamoto was the first to speak up. "We get a girl manager?!" He yelled earning a kick in the shin from Yaku. "What our Ace meant to say is that we are glad you are our new manager." Yaku gave her a smile. She smiled back sending him in a flustered panic. She was too cute well, to them of course

Kuroo introduced her to the team, when it was Kenma's turn he looked up from his switch in confusion. "Kuroo, who's she?" He asked looking back at his switch. "Our new manager. Put the switch down and say hi Kenma." Kenma looked at his switch then looked back up. "Hi," he said with a small smile and looked back at his game. "He isn't that talkative, is he?" Kikyo asked. "That's our setter Kenma for you." Kuroo laughed as they walked away

Kenma looked at them as they passed. A couple, that's what they looked like to Kenma. It didn't help that Kikyo was exactly Kuroo's type either. Long hair, smart, apathetic, pretty, Kikyo was all of that. Kenma had seen her on the track and girl's swim team as he passed by a few times to go get his switch from his math class. "Kuroo couldn't possibly fall for her, right? I mean sure she's pretty and his type but that doesn't mean anything." Kenma dropped his switch as he mumbled to himself causing him to lose the game. 

It took him a second to realize what he did before yelling. "God fucking damnit!" He yelled picking up his switch. He didn't realize that he had scared Kikyo or that the team was now starting at him. "Kenma, you okay?" Yamamoto asked. "Oh, yeah I'm fine." Kenma looked down embarrassed. No one had ever heard one of his outbursts before, no one other then Kuroo that is. 

"Hey Kenma, whatcha' playing?" Kikyo went back over to him. Go away. "Mario Kart," He lied hoping she would go away. "I play that too wanna play with me later, or we could have a team game night?" She asked. You just got here. "I like playing alone." He prayed she would go away. "Oh then just the two of us?" What do you not understand about going away. Kenma was getting uncomfortable as she kept asking to play with him and backed up further into his corner. 

"Kikyo!" Yaku called out to her. "Kenma doesn't like people that much. He especially doesn't like new people so can you please leave him?" Yaku asked. Kikyo nodded. "Sorry Kenma you could have told me you were uncomfortable." She shrugged walking away. Kenma let out a deep breath and went back to his switch. He wasn't that interested in the game anymore as now he just wanted to leave, but there was still a whole 3 hours of practice left. Kenma got up fro, his corner and made his way over to Kuroo. "Kuroo, can we go get ice cream after practice?" 

Kenma didn't have a big appetite and rarely ate anything sweet other than chocolate, so this surprised Kuroo. "Kenma are you sure you're okay?" He asked to which Kenma nodded. "Can I tag along? I don't live far from you guys." She's stalking us too? "You can come though it's a far walk." Kenma hoped she would say no. "I'm on the track team, a little walk isn't gonna kill me." Kenma sighed and mumbled "fine." "Alright break over! Let's get to actual work!" Kuroo yelled which made Kenma wanna huddle back in his corner. 

Kenma tried to seek away but of course they needed a setter so he couldn't get far. "Kenma's trying to run away again!" Lev yelled. "Yaku smack him for me please." Yaku gladly kicked Lev in his shin making him fall(we love Lev bullying here.) A ball was tossed Kenma's way. "Let's see what the brains can actually do." Kikyo smirked to which Kenma rolled his eyes. 

▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ ▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄

It had been about 2 and a half hours since they started practicing. Kenma hadn't moved from his spot. "Kenma you have to move at some point!" Kuroo yelled at him. I hate exercise. Kenma got ready for another set that Alex once again missed. "Lev pay attention! How you so fucking tall but don't know how to use your height?!" Yaku yelled. "Shut up shorty!" That was the last anyone had ever heard from Lev. 

"Okay that's enough for today. I'll stay behind with Kenma to clean." Why drag me into this? Kenma sighed and went to pick of the balls. Everyone packed up and changed yelling a quick "goodbye" or "see you tomorrow". Kenma went to pick up another ball as Kuroo went to talk to the coach. A piece of paper was thrown at him. He looked up and seen Kikyo with a smile on her face. She's still here? "You don't move, why play a sport if you're not going to play the correct way?" The girl didn't mean for it to sound rude, but that's the way it came out. 

"Because I don't like moving around a lot." He shrugged. She got closer. "Hm you don't seem like someone who likes sports so why are you here, Kenma?" Hearing his name come from her mouth sounded wrong. Like his name was never meant to be said by her. "I'm here because I want to be." The lie rolled off his tongue like it was any other sentence. He wasn't here because he liked the sport, he was here simply because Kuroo was here. He wasn't gonna tell her that though. 

"You better hurry cleaning. Doesn't the shops close at 8?" Kikyo asked. Kenma rolled his eyes. No one invited you, you just came. He ignored her and picked up the rest of the balls as she walked out the gym. "Kuroo," Kenma called out for the boy. Kuroo poked his head out of the coach's room. "Help out and mop the floor, chicken." Kuroo rolled his eyes at the nickname. "I'm not a chicken." Kenma smiled at the pout that was on his face causing Kuroo to smile back at him. He quickly wiped the smile off his face and went over to the lockers. "I'm going to shower!" Kuroo gave him a nod. Kenma was self conscious and hated when anyone seen his body so he was always the last to shower. 

He tied up his shoulder length hair and turned the shower on, turning it to the hottest setting possible. He stripped and let out a long sigh as he stepped into the water. Sadly the hot water only lasted about 20 minutes before going cold. Kenma cut the water off and got dressed. He grabbed his bag and walked out. "Kenma let's go it's 7 and the it takes 30 minutes to walk to the ice cream shop!" Kuroo yelled. "I'm here no need to yell." Kenma said as he grabbed his phone out his bag since his switch was dead. They began walking out the gym. 

"Hey you aren't forgetting me right!" Kikyo yelled from the side of the gym. She's still here? "We thought you left." Kuroo said giving her a smile. Kenma ignored them and texted Hinata on his phone. "I wouldn't ditch you guys." She smiled happily and walked next to Kuroo. They talked for what seemed like hours forgetting Kenma was only a few inches behind them. They talked as if they've known each other for ages. 

Will she ever shut up? Kenma was getting tired of her voice it was too what's the word? Happy? Joyful? Cheerful? Yes her voice was too cheerful. It was annoying as if she was faking her happiness, but her smile seemed genuine. "Kenma!" Kuroo called out to him scaring the boy half to death. Kenma hummed in response letting the taller know he was listening. Kikyo rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be reminded that the boy was behind them and almost fully forgot he was there.

"We're almost there." That much time has passed? Kenma looked at the time and sure enough a while 25 minutes had gone by. Ken,a nodded as if Kuroo could see him and focused his attention back on the game he was playing. Hinata had homework to finish and couldn't talk leaving Kenma to the only thing he enjoyed other than the orange haired boy. 

They were finally outside of the small ice cream shop. Kenma wanted to so badly run in and order his favorite sweet treat, but in order not to embarrass himself he calmly walked in with the couple. As they walked in Kenma seen the restroom sign and realized how badly he had to go. "I'll be back." He mumbled quickly heading towards the bathroom. He stayed in there a little longer then expected as he admired the cats that were painted on the wall. They were well painted and almost looked real. He pealed his eyes away from the cats and left the bathroom. How he wished he could have stayed in there long.

From where he was standing he could see right where Kuroo and Kikyo was sitting. Just as he came out Kikyo leaned in to kiss Kuroo. Kuroo didn't pull back as expected but only deepened the kiss. Kenma felt his heart break then and there. How stupid could he be? Kuroo would never love him no matter how hard he tried. Kuroo would always see him as a best friend and nothing more. Kikyo was a she and Kenma was a he, no wonder why Kuroo didn't love him. Tears made their way to his eyes. Kenma quickly wiped them away. Now wasn't the time to cry. He walked over to the table after their kiss was over with and pretend to see nothing. Kenma wondered how long were they together or if they were together at all. Kuroo never talked about her before. 

Maybe they just started dating? Is that why she became a manger out of the blue? How long did they go around without Kenma knowing? Better yet how long was Kenma foolishly going to believe that his best friend loved him? "Took you long enough." Kuroo ruffled his hair only this time Kenma didn't push his hand away. "Here's your favorite Oreo ice cream." Kuroo handed him the cup. Kenma thanked him even though he didn't want the ice cream now. Now he just wanted to go home and cry for hours. Now he wanted to shout or cry either one sounded good. Now he wanted to tell Kuroo how madly in love hw was with him. Now, now Kenma wanted to break down and cry. "What's wrong Kenna? you don't look okay." Kenma asked as she seen how down Kenma looked.

"Im feeling a little sick, I'm going to head home now. Sorry for not being able to stay for long." Kenma tried his hardest not to sound like he was going to break down then and there. Kenma quickly got up and left forgetting his ice cream on the table. He walked the 10 minutes to his house bawling his eyes out. Kenma wondered when was the last time he had cried this hard. That wasn't important at the moment what was important was getting home and hiding under the covers. The 10 minute walk felt longer then usual. 

The normal 10 minutes felt like 30 as he made his way to his house. He was glad once he reached his house he unlocked his door and shut it behind him. It was no use calling out to anyone since it was no one in the house but him. It's not like he had the energy too anyway. Kenma climbed up the stairs too his room and didn't even make it too the bed before collapsing. He sobbed loudly and punched anything in sight. "Fucking idiot!" Kenma didn't understand if he was mad at himself, Kuroo or Kikyo. The sobs turned into wails he cried like a child who was about to get a flu shot. His wails were loud and broken. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate that I love you, I hate you", Kenma repeatedly beat the stuffed animal Kuroo had bought him letting out his anger on the stuffed animal. 

After a while his cry's finally died down into tiny sobs and sniffles. He had no more energy to go on. His throat hurt from the crying and yelling, his knuckles were bruised and bleeding from repeatedly punching the wall, his eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. At this point Kenma was tried. Tired of love, tired of volleyball, tired of Kuroo, tired of Kikyo, tired of trying. He was just tried and wanted nothing more but to die. Death was something that he always wanted to achieve but could never do himself, but now in this moment death looked pleasing. Even if he would have to be the one to do it.

There was a knock at the door that pulled Kenma out his thoughts. Kenma got up and went too the door not caring how he looked anymore. He slowly walked down the stairs and to the door. He opened it without looking through the peep hole only to be met with the source of his problem. "Kenma you left your ice cre-" Kuroo stopped himself as he looked at Kenma. "Are you alright?" He asked placing a hand on Kenma"s cheek. Kenma slapped his hand away. Kuroo was surprised by the sudden action. "Kenma what's wro-", This time Kenma cut him off. "Don't pretend like nothing happened Kuroo. I seen it you aren't fooling anyone." Kuroo was confused until the realization hit him. 

"Is this about the kiss?" Kuroo asked and go no response. "Are you mad because I didn't tell you about us earlier?" That made Kenma's heart shatter even more. "If it's about that then I'm sorry Kenma." Kenma laughed. "Don't apologize Kuroo, please don't. Apologizing for something you aren't sorry for is stupid." Kuroo was confused again. "Kenma what's going on what's going on with you?" He asked again. "Kuroo you fucking idiot I loved no I love you. I love you so damn much, I've loved you since we were kids Kuroo, kids. I gave you hits and I've even tried to adjust myself to your liking." Kenma pointed to his shoulder length hair.

"I-I love you so much that it hurts and the fact that I will never have you hurts even more. I know, I know I shouldn't be mad but I can't help but be mad. I've loved you for years and then this girl comes and takes you and you don't even tell me. That hurt Kuroo, that fucking hurt and to see you kiss her like that. I can't help but be jealous. Why can't I make you happy like that? Why can't you love me like that? Why can't I have you?" Kenma was so close to crying again.

"Kenma, I'm so sorry I didn't know you felt that way. I'm so so sorry but I don't love you like that Kenma. Your my best friend I need you more then anything but the love that you have for me isn't the same love that I have for you. I'm sorry Kenma." That was Kenma's breaking point. He knew Kuroo didn't love him. Damn, he even seen it with his own eyes, but hearing Kuroo say it hurt a hell of a lot more. Kenma collapsed once again and wailed even louder then before. Kuroo dropped down and hugged him. He hated seeing his best friend like this because of him.

Kuroo didn't even know the boy could cry this loud. His wails were broken and raw as he sobbed. He punched Kuroo over and over again as he cried. Kuroo didn't mind it, he deserved it. He had broken his best friend's heart in the worst way possible and all he could say was sorry. They sat like that for at least 30 minutes before Kenma's cry's died down. "You can let go now. I'm fine." Kenma gave a smile smile. "I overreacted and should have just accepted the fact that you didn't love me. I'm sorry." Kuroo hesitantly let go scared if he did Kenma would fall apart again. "You can go now I promise I'll be okay." Kenma was unsure if he was even okay enough to be alone but he couldn't be around Kuroo any longer. 

"Call me if you need anything okay?" Kenma nodded even though he knew he wouldn't be calling Kuroo anytime soon. Kuroo smiled before leaving and closing the door. Kenma's smile dropped as the door fully shut. "She's a she's a lady and I am just a boy." Kenma mumbled to himself before getting up. The ice cream long forgotten stayed melting on the floor as Kenma walked up his stairs. "Maybe I can run away?" The thought left as soon as it came. "Why run away for something so stupid?" He asked himself as he laid on the bed. 

"I'll quit volleyball and go on with my life. Maybe even transfer schools, yeah that sounds about right." Kenma yawned all the crying had tired him out. "That's a thought for tomorrow." He mumbled before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing😂😂  
> Thank you everyone who read this❤️


End file.
